


Touka's ambition

by YayaSamuko



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: A small teaser/spinoff to Ryuumonbuchi-hen. I just felt like training my grammar a little.





	Touka's ambition

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue Ryuumonbuchi-hen someday. For now, have a bonus!

"Tsumo." The bluenette exclaimed while revealing her hand. "Rinshan kaihou only."

With that win, Ryuumonbuchi has once again ended in first place with a difference of 100.000 points between them and the second place. Saki stood up and gave a polite bow. While her opponents were feeling frustration from loosing, they were still fair players and returned the greeting.

As the fifth player returned to the lobby, she met her teammates just after walking for a while.

"Good match today." Her senior from Kyuushuu congratulated, giving a professional smile.

"Saki-chan did her best today as well." Kuro added, her smile brighter than everyone else.

"Well..." Their third player had a smug look. "I could have ended the tournament on the third player's match anyway if it wasn't for Touka's restriction."

Everyone else just chuckled at that. "Whatever. It was a nice match." The blonde manager agreed. "As to celebrate, I propose we have some fun at a family restaurant and prepare for our next match."

"Yes, ma'am." The Ryuumonbuchi girls chorused before walking out of the building. While Ako and Awai were debating about what they should pick, Koromo was humming a happy tume. Behing them, Saki was holding hand with Kuro.

Behind them, Toki and Mairu walked at a slower pace. "I'm kinda tired..." The girl from Osaka sighed.

"Want to lean against me?" The ace proposed. "You did your best today after all."

"If you don't mind then..." The shorter girl nodded and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. A small grin appeared on her face. "At this rate, I might even end up sleeping on Mai-chan's lap."

The other girl just decided to remain quiet as a small anime drop fell from the side of her head.

The spectacle made Touko chuckle. 'These girls are really awesome. My harem is just so interesting.' Not that is was obvious but the girl has ulter motives from building her own mahjong team. Of course, everyone would dream to be surrounded by cuties like this. 'After winning this year's tournament, it would be really great if we manage to also scout Jindai Komaki, Atago Kinue and Che Miyonhua in our team. There is also that Senou Kaoru girl from Tsuruga that I am interested in as well as Nanpo Kazue.' She mentally squealed in delight, imaginating her future wives spoiling her. 'How lucky could this Ryuumonbuchi Touka be?! I am such a low human being~ Sorry Father but your Princess turned into a huge sapphic queen. Hehe." A chuckle escaped her lips as their team reached the family restaurant.


End file.
